


Fix you

by Supersoda



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble I wrote while listening to Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on zero sleep.
> 
> Went back and fixed a few things, really need to stop posting while sleep deprived.

She was having another rough night. When the pressure and responsibility was too much and she would show up at his bunk in the middle of the night. 

Her arms gripped tightly onto York's cotton shirt, soaking it with her salty tears. He never seemed to noticed anymore. Her body was shaking with deep sobs muffled by his presence. York rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comforting words into her ear like so many nights before. 

Eventually she calmed down and fell against his chest, curled up in a ball.  
Never had she seemed so vulnerable, broken. But no matter how broken she was, he would always be there to fix her.  
Always


End file.
